The Princess Rachel and The Lil' Lion Quinn
by It's a Quinntana Tale
Summary: Kid!Faberry. One-Shot. Little Quinn is always there to protect her Rachie, even if it means she gets punished.


Long, long while since I wrote some Faberry. I'm Quinntana at heart, but you know what? Kid!Faberry beats anything! Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy.

* * *

**Princess** **Rachel** **and** **the** **lil'** **lion** **Quinn**

Mckinley Kindergarten was little Quinnie's kingdom.

She may be just a four year-old but she already had it on her to rule the place. Along with her two best-friends, Santana and Brittany. But she wasn't mean at all. In fact, she hated violence and she hated bulliers. So when she saw that chubby boy Hudson pulling at little Rachel Berry's hair while calling her "fagot's spawn" (something a five yer-old wasn't even supposed to know what means) she HAD to do something!

With the bravery of a little lion (her very favorite animal in the world) she walked to the overheighted boy and pushed him as hard as she could.

"Stop being mean to Rachie!" She yelled in his sweaty face.

The older child laughed his ass off along with his buddies. "Or what? You're gonna hit me? I'd like to see you try. You're just a stupid little girl!"

Quinn clenched her tiny fists and connected it straight with the silly boy's nose. Finn held his bruised nose with one hand and was about to hit the girl with the other one when Noah Puckerman stopped his chubby hand.

"You don't hit a girl, stupid!" The jewish boy hit the back of the taller kid's head and Quinn took the chance to kick him hard between the legs.

Finn fell to the ground, holding his little pecker with both hands and crying out in pain. Quinn just smiled victoriously at the kneeling kid.

"That's what you get for being a meanie!" She gave no atention to the boy and turned around to face Rachel, who still had tears in her big brown eyes and was holding tightly on her duck sweater.

"You okay, Rachie?" She placed her hand on the tiny brunette's shoulder and Rachel wipe away her tears, nodding her head.

"Yes, Quinnie. Thank you for defending me." Rachel stood on her tiptoes and kissed the blonde's cheek.

Quinn blushed furiously when she felt the kiss and flashed the other girl her best smile. "I'll always protect you, Rachie. I swear!" She was about to lean in and kiss the brunette's cheek as well when their teacher got there and took her and Finn to the principal's office.

Rachel was sitting on the swing, waiting for Quinn to come back from the principal's office. She hope the blonde wouldn't be in trouble because of her. That kid Hudson was mean and deserved the hit and the kick but she wish Quinn didn't hit him so she wasn't in trouble.

A few minutes later, the blonde returned to the playground and sat down on the swing next to Rachel's. "Hi, Rachie."

Quinn's voice was low and sad and Rachel knew that she'd probably get punished for her behavior.

"Did Ms. Parker punish you?"

The hazel eyed girl nodded her head, looking down at the ground. "I'll have to stay inside for a week but I don't care. I'm just scared of daddy. He's gonna be mad."

Rachel placed her tiny hand on top of Quinn's and squeezed it a little. "I'm sorry, Quinnie. It's all my fault!"

Seeing that Rachel was about to cry, Quinn stood in front of her and held both her hands. "No, Rachie. It's Idiot Hudson's fault! I don't care if I get punished, I would do it all again. I won't let they be mean to you. You're a princess and you don't deserve any of it. I don't care what they say."

"Quinnie..." Rachel all but jumped on Quinn's arms, causing the blonde to blush even harder than before. "Thank you. I love you, Quinnie!"

Quinn was speechless for a moment, just holding Rachel on her arms and smiling like a fool.

"Rachie... I love you too."

She finally got to kiss the tiny brunette's cheek and then holding her hand, she turned Rachel around as if they were dancing, causing the little jewish girl to giggle happily.

"We will stay together forever. Right, Quinnie?"

"Right, Rachie."

Satisfied with the answer, Rachel started running; dragging Quinn along with her.

"C'mon Quinnie, I wanna show Britt my duck sweater."

And Quinn was very pleased to follow her.

**Fin.**


End file.
